Steady Inhale
by Croik
Summary: Sometimes a bond of trust is what's most important. NokoMitsu, 4 parts, YAOI
1. Part 1

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic will eventually have adult rated male/male content.

Part 1 takes place just after case 5.

**Steady Inhale**

Part 1/4

It wasn't that he was hiding out, Detective Gumshoe assured himself. He was in plain sight, after all--sitting on the steps of the courthouse, the collar of his coat pulled up around his neck. It was chilly even for February, and the warm vapor of his breath made each small puff of cigarette smoke that much more visible. He hadn't smoked in a long time, and the sharp taste brought him back years. Back to when he was an officer and before, walking up these steps for the first time.

_I'll go back, soon's I finish this cigarette_, he told himself. By now the sun was going down, coloring the empty courthouse a vibrant orange. An hour ago it had been a bustle of activities, with reporters and civilians swarming to get a look at the famous Damon Gant being led away in handcuffs. By morning the papers would be full of photos of his dull, accepting grin, of Lana Skye embracing her young sister next to the patrol cars, of Phoenix Wright accepting handshakes from officers and cityfolk alike. There wouldn't be any pictures of a scruffy ex-detective hanging back from the commotion, but that was just as well. He wasn't so good with attention anyway.

In fact, if he waited long enough only the night shift would be left at the station, and he'd be able to poke in and clear out his desk without any trouble at all. It would be hard enough without having all his friends and fellow officers giving their condolences. As soon as he finished his smoke…

"Detective?"

Gumshoe winced a little at having been discovered, but when he glanced up his sheepish grin was replaced quickly with a look of surprise. "Mr. Edgeworth! What are you…"

He started to get up, but Edgeworth waved for him not to bother. "What are you still doing here?"

"Um…" Gumshoe scratched the back of his neck, swinging his cigarette to the corner of his mouth with his tongue. "Just, er, taking a breather, Sir. Been a long day."

"It has," Edgeworth agreed. "But I thought you'd be back at the station by now."

Gumshoe shrugged slightly. "Yeah, well... What about you, Mr. Edgeworth?" He chuckled. "Were you hiding out, too?"

Edgeworth glanced away, and before Gumshoe could regret having potentially offended him, he gave his overcoat a tug and sat down next to him on the step. Gumshoe was still trying to think of something to say when Edgeworth reached out, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Mr. Edgeworth…?" Gumshoe watched, surprised, as the prosecutor took in a slow breath of smoke. "I didn't know you smoked…."

"I don't," Edgeworth replied easily. There was something sophisticated in even the way he held his cigarette—pinched gently between two fingers, his hand slightly curved. It couldn't have been his first, whatever he said.

Gumshoe tried to relax, though he couldn't help but feel anxious; it wasn't like Edgeworth to act so casually around him. "Are you, um…" He drew his feet up a step, resting his elbows on bent knees. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth stared straight ahead, his eyes going a little vacant, as Gumshoe had sometimes seen when the man was deep in thought. "Not really," he answered after a long, silent moment. He sounded tired.

"Mr. Edgeworth…." Gumshoe shifted slightly and clasped his hands together to keep from fidgeting. His own termination left his mind as he watched the younger man take another drag off his cigarette. Edgeworth looked…exhausted, in a way Gumshoe couldn't remember having seen before. Though his broad shoulders were stiff with the perfect posture he always had, he was almost unnaturally still as if measuring every low breath. Maybe it was only a moment of weakness that had permitted Miles Edgeworth to sit next to him that evening, but it was a chance he'd been waiting for, possibly the last one he had.

"I'm sorry," Gumshoe blurted out, his hands tightening around each other. He lowered his eyes. "I've…wanted to tell ya that for a while. I'm sorry."

Edgeworth tilted his head slightly, but Gumshoe didn't glance back to see if he was really looking at him. "You don't have to apologize, Detective. I knew I was going to lose today."

"You…what?" Gumshoe frowned. "Wait, that's not what I…"

"I never believed Miss Skye was capable of murder," Edgeworth assured, though his voice still sounded flat with fatigue. "But I had to do my job, just like you." He paused a moment. "You're going to be reinstated, you know. Since it was Gant that fired you."

"I…" This time Gumshoe did look up, and he started again when he found himself staring right into Edgeworth's cool gray eyes. "I am?" he said dumbly.

"Of course. We wouldn't have solved the case without you."

"But…"

Gumshoe started to say more but then Edgeworth reached out, pushing the cigarette back into place in the corner of his mouth. The brief, unexpected contact of coarse fingertips against his lower lip made him flinch. "Don't worry, Detective," Edgeworth told him. "You're not going anywhere." He started to push to his feet.

Gumshoe blinked. "No, wait—" He grabbed Edgeworth's sleeve to tug him back, forgetting his own strength--Edgeworth dropped back onto the stair with a quiet "oof" and shot him a glare. Though Gumshoe grimaced apologetically, he was a little glad to see some life back in the prosecutor's eyes. "I'm sorry. You…didn't let me finish, Sir."

Edgeworth watched him, waiting. It was more than a little intimidating. "What I meant was…sorry," Gumshoe tried again. "These last couple'a months…you've had a rough time 'cause'a me."

Edgeworth frowned slightly; he didn't seem to notice that Gumshoe was still holding his arm. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…those cases you lost…" Gumshoe ducked his head, and continued quickly before Edgeworth could get mad. "They were my fault, weren't they? If we were better police…if I was a better detective, then you…wouldn't have been accusing the wrong guy in the first place."

Edgeworth didn't reply, and the silence started to make Gumshoe anxious again. "Especially when you…were being accused…." Gumshoe sagged guiltily. "I knew it wasn't you, pal. But I couldn't figure it out. All this time we've just been passing everythin' off to you, and Mr. von Karma, and…putting it all on your shoulders…"

A cold hand fell over his, sending a chill up the length of his arm. Edgeworth was…smiling, faintly, his eyes half lidded and distant again. The almost pained expression made Gumshoe's chest feel hollow. "It's all right, Detective," he said quietly. He peeled Gumshoe's broad hand gently off his arm and this time made it to his feet. "We've…all been pretty foolish, haven't we? If not for Phoenix Wright…"

Edgeworth trailed off; all the vagaries in his behavior were sharpening that pit of uncertainty in Gumshoe's gut into honest concern. He didn't like how still everything suddenly felt. Gulping, he stood up as well. "Sir…?"

Edgeworth took a deep breath as if having decided something. When he turned, Gumshoe was relieved for a moment by the strength in his expression. Until he spoke: "Detective Gumshoe. It's been a pleasure working with you."

"A…huh?" Gumshoe faltered over a response, and when Edgeworth held out his hand, he couldn't think of anything to do but shake it. "Um, of course, Sir…"

"Goodbye, Detective." Edgeworth's hand clenched once before he let go. Then he was turning away, tightening his overcoat as he continued on down the courthouse steps, toward the parking lot.

Gumshoe shoved his hands in his pockets, worrying what was left of his cigarette between his lips as he watched the man leave. He was still feeling confused over the whole encounter, and so he didn't think to offer any words or try to stop him again. He simply waited until Edgeworth drove away before heading to his own car.

It wasn't until the next morning, when Mr. Payne brought the note to the police station, that he regretted it.


	2. Part 2

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic contains adult male/male content.

Part 2 takes place several months after part 1.

**Steady Inhale**

Part 2/4

Of all the reasons to return to an old, self-destructive habit, Gumshoe was beginning to think that wishful thinking was probably the stupidest. He didn't smoke at work, or even in his apartment very often. But in the five months since Miles Edgeworth's disappearance from the prosecutor's office—not to mention the city and the country—he'd caught himself lighting up between shifts, or when he joined the other detectives for an evening drink. Whenever he was in public and there was the chance of maybe someone just happening in…

Now there was more than just that impossible chance. Given the circumstances it might have been too cruel to call it a hope, but he couldn't help that his gaze was drawn to the gate with the sound of every passing car. Even just a glance would be enough to settle all the doubts in his mind. He'd smoked down almost half a pack already during the wait, and time was running out. If his old comrade was coming at all, he would not be coming late.

Gumshoe checked his watch again, and was about to head back inside when a green airport taxi pulled through the prison gate checkpoint. He straightened, but wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the occupant until the vehicle had parked and a man stepped out. The top of the visitor's head was enough to convince Gumshoe of his identity, and ignoring propriety he jogged quickly down to the car. "Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth paused, only half out of the cab by the time Gumshoe was beside him. He looked surprised and a little uncertain as he stepped back from the open door. After a moment, his expression arranged itself into one of calm professionalism. "Detective."

Gumshoe had been rehearsing this moment all morning in his head. He'd rejected several scenarios and in the end had decided that, if Miles Edgeworth did appear in the courtyard that afternoon, he would slug him. Or at least shove him. He would be angry and indignant for the months of fearful speculation he and the rest of their colleagues had been put through, all that frustration from five little words on a crumbled piece of paper...

That was what he had planned, but when Edgeworth stared back at him, looking puzzled and…_alive_, Gumshoe could only grin openly in relief. All at once, the weight of too many restless weeks lifted from his shoulders. "W-Welcome back, Mr. Edgeworth," he said lamely.

Edgeworth sighed, but he was smiling slightly as he closed the cab door. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I, uh, had a hunch, Sir," Gumshoe replied, scratching the back of his neck. His tone sobered once more when he remembered why they were both really here. "I didn't think you oughta come alone, y'know?"

Edgeworth lowered his eyes, but only momentarily. "That's…thoughtful of you, Detective." He paused. "Could I trouble you for a ride afterwards?"

"Y-Yes, of course," Gumshoe answered instantly. "I would'a picked you up, if you'd told me you were coming." He made a pouting face briefly. "No reason you should pay cab faire in your own hometown, right?"

"Thank you." Edgeworth thanked and paid the cab driver before starting, with Gumshoe beside him, into the state prison.

Gumshoe had spoken with the guards earlier about his intended visitor, and so the pair were forced to pause for only a fraction of the time it usually took for security to pat them down. Edgeworth must have noticed the courtesy but he didn't comment on it. In fact, he didn't speak at all until they were past the guards, walking the long hall toward a single green door.

"I heard Mr. Payne handled the trial." Edgeworth kept his gaze straight ahead as he walked, as if diverting it for a moment would somehow keep them from reaching their goal. "I hadn't expected that."

"Yeah, he sure did," Gumshoe said quickly. He'd thought that if Edgeworth arrived his nervousness would leave him, but that was proving to be the opposite. "Everyone was surprised—caught'm on all sorts of cases of evidence tampering, perjury, obstruction of justice, extortion, assault…" He shrugged, still a little shocked himself by the entire affair. "'s why they pushed the date up. Our Mr. Payne was running on decades of repressed injustice, it turns out."

Edgeworth nodded slightly. "I should apologize to him. I know…he was looking for me."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his neck; maybe it was better not to mention that half the city's law enforcement had been looking for him. To the untrained eye Edgeworth may have appeared calm, even at ease, but Gumshoe knew better. He was probably three wrong words away from turning tail.

"It's all right, Sir," Gumshoe said instead. "No one wanted to make you testify again…."

Edgeworth didn't have a chance to reply—they'd reached the end of the hall. Gumshoe chewed his lip as he opened the door to the execution chamber's viewing room.

There were only a few people seated inside: Prosecutor Winston Payne, two district judges, and a woman in a suit who might have been a reporter. Thankfully they'd been able to keep a tight lid on the execution date, for fear of too many rubbernecks hanging around the prison. Gumshoe wasn't even really sure how Edgeworth had known. They took their seats at the edge of the first row of chairs closest to the door to wait.

_I know he deserves to be here_. Gumshoe glanced at Edgeworth out of the corner of his eye. The former prosecutor was tense, and like before his eyes were focused directly ahead with an intensity he usually reserved for court. _But_…_I wish he didn't have to_. _No one should have to go through this_.

Edgeworth had cut it fairly close—as soon as they were settled the folding blinds that covered the length of the front wall were drawn open with a loud snap. If Gumshoe hadn't been sitting next to him he might not have noticed him flinch.

The room behind the glass picture window was broad and mostly empty, save for a long, slab-like table set close to the window. Manfred von Karma was already laid out upon it. He looked half the man he once was, clad in the thin, scrub-like prison jumper instead of his laced suits. His hair was well trimmed but it seemed thinner than the last time Gumshoe had seen him, as did his bare arms. There was, however, no mistaking the stern expression he bore as belonging to anyone other than the famed prosecutor. His dark eyes were thin with strict attention as they roamed the length of the one-way mirrow.

Gumshoe cringed. Even knowing Karma couldn't see them it was a little frightening, not unlike standing before him as a witness. He felt a chill as Karma's gaze moved past him. And when it finally stopped, it was accompanied by a furrowing of Karma's pale brow, and a slow scowl. As if he could see directly through the glass to the people beyond.

Gumshoe glanced again to his company. Edgeworth's face hadn't changed despite the sudden, blind scrutiny placed on them, but his hands were tight and almost trembling against his knees. It was a sign of distress Edgeworth almost never allowed himself. Though he expected he wouldn't accept the gesture Gumshoe reached out slowly, covering the man's white-knuckled had with his own.

Edgeworth flinched again, but when Karma's gaze swung away from them once more he stretched his fingers. He didn't take Gumshoe's hand but his own relaxed a little.

It seemed to take hours for the executioner to prepare. Two men in medical scrubs stepped forward from a line of guards at the back of the room, pushing a cart of bottles and syringes. Why they needed so many Gumshoe had no idea, and he couldn't help glancing between the different instruments with a bit of morbid curiosity. He'd been to a lot of crime scenes, but he'd never sat through a live execution like this. He almost could look away from the frightful scene.

_The great von Karma, dead, just like that_, Gumshoe thought vaguely, watching attentively as one of the men swabbed the inside of Karma's elbow with alcohol. He didn't notice Edgeworth shifting next to him. _Hard to believe, but I guess it's the way things oughta be_…. The tip of the syringe smoothly pierced Karma's pale inner arm.

Edgeworth moved so suddenly that by the time Gumshoe reacted he was already at the door. Everyone in the room glanced up at the slammed declaration of his retreat. "Sir—" Gumshoe pushed to his feet, shifting indecisively for only a moment before giving chase. His stomach tight with painful sympathy, he followed Edgeworth into the hall.

"Sir…?"

Edgeworth was heading swiftly back down the hall they'd entered from, and Gumshoe hesitated again. He had no idea what kind of words or consolation he could give, or if Edgeworth would accept them even if he did. But that didn't mean he could just let him walk off and disappear again; with a deep breath he follow the prosecutor at a distance. "Mr. Edgeworth…?"

In the end Edgeworth didn't make it very far. He was only half way down the corridor when his gait slowed to a halt, and suddenly he wavered, pressing his hand to the wall to keep steady. This time Gumshoe rushed quickly to his side. "Sir! Are you all right?"

Edgeworth shook his head, and when Gumshoe was close enough he could see the man covering his mouth with his free hand. "I'm going to be sick," he mumbled through his fingers.

"Oh! Geez, um…." Gumshoe turned about urgently and finally spotted a door marked "Restroom" at the end of the hall. "Hold on, Sir." He wrapped his arm around Edgeworth's shoulders, tugging him away from the wall and leading him toward the facility. "Almost there…"

Edgeworth closed his eyes, letting himself be supported down the corridor to the single-stall restroom. By the time they were inside he seemed to have fought the nausea back, and he only coughed weakly as he braced his hands against the porcelain sink bowl. Gumshoe stood back and tried to give him some space.

"Mr. Edgeworth…" Gumshoe gulped and forced himself to look away—it wasn't right of him to stare. He fell silent and waited while Edgeworth turned on the water and splashed some over his face. "Um…are you okay?"

Edgeworth didn't reply, though Gumshoe could hear him pulling off a piece of paper towel to dry his face and hands with. Finally the detective had to look back; he cringed at how pale Edgeworth looked. He started to speak again.

"I'm sorry," Edgeworth said abruptly, cutting him off before he could get a sound out. "You didn't have to come after me."

"No, it's all right. I mean…" Gumshoe took a careful step closer. "I wanted to make sure _you_ were all right, pal."

"I…." Edgeworth's shoulders sagged, and though he was turned away, Gumshoe could see a weary smile on his face, reflected across a crack in the bathroom mirror. "I'm all right. Just a coward, I suppose."

"That's not true!" Gumshoe quickly objected. His hand came down on Edgeworth's shoulder, squeezing tightly as if it would help get his point across. "That's not true at all! You did come, didn't you? And…."

Edgeworth lowered his head, his hands braced again against the sink. "I couldn't watch. I came all this way for it, but I…" A slow tremor worked its way through him. "I couldn't do it."

Gumshoe's expression tightened sadly. "Mr. Edgeworth…" He kept his hand on Edgeworth's shoulder, not sure what else he could offer. "Why not…?"

"Because…." Edgeworth shook his head again, slowly. "I don't know," he confessed. "I'm supposed to hate him, aren't I? He took everything away from me. Everything my life could have been. But…"

Edgeworth paused, and when Gumshoe's hand tensed against his shoulder he turned slightly towards him. "But still," he continued slowly, "none of that changes…our history. For fifteen years he was a father to me." He shivered again. "Longer than my _real_ father…."

Gumshoe winced helplessly—as awkward as he felt trying to comfort the younger man, the thought of doing nothing was worse. He took Edgeworth's other shoulder as well, and was surprised by how…small he suddenly seemed, standing there with his head down. "I…" He licked his lips and took a breath to steel his courage. "I'm sorry, Sir," he told him seriously. "I know I don't really understand what it must be like for ya, but…you're alive, and you're alright. That's what matters, isn't it?"

Edgeworth smiled thinly, reaching up to touch Gumshoe's elbows as if hoping to prod him off—Gumshoe noticed but pretended not to. "That's right. I must have given you all quite a scare with my resignation notice."

"You did!" Gumshoe couldn't help but declare. His hands tightened. "Why'd ya go and leave a stupid note like that, anyway! Y'had me worried sick all this time!"

He wanted to shake him. But despite their long acquaintance Edgeworth always managed to do the unexpected: he lifted his head at least, fixing Gumshoe with that same, pained smile he'd borne when they parted five months earlier. "Sorry about that."

Gumshoe felt his chest clench at those words, and before he could think better of it pulled Edgeworth close, nearly crushing him against his chest. "N-No, you don't have to apologize, Mr. Edgeworth," he said, wrapping his arms around Edgeworth's shoulders. "I know it was hard for you…but…but the Police Department hasn't given up on you! I knew you'd come back!"

Miles twisted within the detectives sudden embrace, and just when Gumshoe thought he was going to have to let him go, he abruptly relaxed. His hands lifted and curled in Gumshoe's long trench coat. "Detective…."

"I-I'm sorry," Gumshoe stuttered. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't bring himself to let go when Edgeworth's body felt so weak against his own. "I won't tell no one you came, if you want. If…you're not ready to come back to us. I'm just glad you're a'right…" He bit his lip briefly. "An' I'm sorry, 'bout your old man…"

Edgeworth tensed; pressed so tightly together Gumshoe could feel the way his muscles tightened around each other with each measured breath. He was even shaking, a little, beneath the thick wool suit he always wore. Maybe it was the offered condolences, or maybe he'd been trembling all along, but all at once the unsteady tremor passed through Egdeworth's body like an ebbing wave. His hands fisted against Gumshoe's back as he leaned into him with a tiny sound of pain.

Gumshoe squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling Edgeworth give in like that made his throat ache, and he couldn't have offered any other words of sympathy if he had any. He didn't feel Edgeworth cry—he was fighting it, he could tell—but they stood together that way for a long time, ignoring the improper surroundings and the event that was taking place no more than a hundred feet away.

By the time Miles disengaged in embarrassment, allowing Gumshoe to lead him to his car, von Karma was already dead.

They didn't speak until they were outside the prison, Gumshoe behind the wheel and Miles slumped in his passenger seat. Gumshoe's cheeks were a little flushed, while his companion looked almost sickly pale. It was the former that broke the silence first. "So, where am I taking you, Sir? Home?"

Edgeworth sighed. "No. I had all the utilities turned off—I'm staying at the Hyatt by the airport." He rubbed his eyes. "Thank you."

"So you're…." Gumshoe chewed his lip. "You're not staying, are you."

"…No. I'm sorry, Detective." Edgeworth turned his head toward the window, watching the cars speed by. "I can't yet."

"All right…." Gumshoe kept his eyes on the road and did his best to hide the disappointment that was creeping up his gut.

They arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later. Gumshoe shifted anxiously in his seat as he watched Edgeworth unbuckle and push himself up out of the seat. He had said just knowing the man was still alive was enough, but somehow he didn't feel any relief in having to watch him leave again. Without realizing it he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. "Well…um…take care, Sir," he called after him. "If you ever need anything…"

Edgeworth paused, and after a moment bent down through the open door once more. His eyes drifted to the cigarettes, and he smiled thinly. "Is there one for me in there?"

Gumshoe blinked in surprise, but quickly nodded. "Take the pack," he offered. "What's left of it."

"No, it's all right." Edgeworth plucked a single stick out of the open pack, tucking it between his lips. "I only need one."

Gumshoe reached out, and Edgeworth held still as he lit the cigarette for him. They both pulled back at the same time, and though there was some lingering awkwardness between them, Edgeworth smiled. "Thank you. For…today."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his neck. "We'll be waiting for you," he offered hopefully. "When you're ready to come back, pal."

Edgeworth's eyes thinned, but he looked honestly happy to have received such a promise. "All right," he agreed. He straightened out of the car, his smile disappearing from Gumshoe's sight. Gumshoe could only watch the sway of his coat as he made his way up to the hotel doors.

Gumshoe sighed. "Good luck, Mr. Edgeworth." He lit another cigarette for himself before putting the car into gear again to take him home.


	3. Part 3

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic contains adult male/male content.

Unfortunately, this part might not make as much sense if you're unfamiliar with case four of Gyakuten Saiban 2. But in short, Miles came back and won an important case. In the process of helping him Gumshoe was involved in a traffic accident (not seriously hurt). The whole gang went out to celebrate afterwards but Edgeworth disappeared halfway through. And that's where this part picks up….

**Steady Inhale**

Part 3/4

Gumshoe drummed his fingers nervously against his knees as the taxi hurried him to the airport. With all the fuss being made by Lotta snapping everyone's picture, and Phoenix trying to keep Maya from eating everything in sight, it had taken him a while to notice Edgeworth's absence. It wasn't like him to just slip away like that, especially when they were celebrating _his_ victory. The only explanation he could come up with was the one he'd feared all along.

As soon as the cab stopped Gumshoe shoved a handful of bills at the driver and all but jumped out. The sudden movement started his head throbbing again but he didn't care. He sped through the airport lobby, up the escalators and down long halls, stopping only long enough to get directions from a staff member. There was a flight leaving from gate A14 for Europe. The announcements he caught over the loudspeakers were indicating he was already too late—they had finished boarding. But he ran anyway, until he was pressed up against huge window at gate A14, watching the plane being taxied away.

Gumshoe gasped for breath, staring past his own pale reflection at the departing aircraft with profound disappointment. His hands fisted tensely against the glass. _He could have_… His shoulders sagged with a long sigh. _He_ _could'a at least said goodbye_….

Gumshoe pushed away from the window, feeling sorry for himself, and was about to leave when he caught a glance of a familiar bright-colored fabric only a few feet away. Too afraid to hope, he lifted his gaze very slowly. But he wasn't mistaken—standing across from him at the window was Miles Edgeworth.

The prosecutor must have felt Gumshoe's heavy stare, as he turned, regarding him with just as much surprise and confusion. "Gumshoe?"

"M…Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe hurried over to him, still a little breathless and half convinced he was imagining things. "I thought…weren't you on…to Europe…?"

Edgeworth's brow furrowed as he puzzled out Gumshoe's stuttering. "I came to see Mei off," he explained. "She wanted to head back to her old district as soon as possible."

"Oh! Oh, I see…" Gumshoe shifted his weight and grinned in embarrassed relief. "I thought you'd run out on me again."

It wasn't until Edgeworth frowned, looking puzzled, that Gumshoe realized how odd that must have sounded. "I mean, you know, left town again," he tried to correct himself. "Since you were just in town…to help Miss Karma…."

Edgeworth sighed, and shook his head incredulously. "You worry about me too much," he scolded lightly. He turned away and then paused, as if waiting for Gumshoe to follow. "Honestly—running around like that when you're injured."

Gumshoe blushed a little as he fell into step beside Edgeworth. "It's, uh, not that bad." In truth his head felt several sizes too large and was throbbing pretty badly, but he was able to block it out.

Edgeworth snorted doubtfully. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks, pal…"

Once they were in Edgeworth's rental car, heading back into the city, Gumshoe allowed himself to finally relax. It had been a very long couple of days and he was still trying to go through exactly what had happened. He poked gingerly at the bandages around his forehead as Edgeworth drove them to his small apartment on the south side of town. "Think I'll get reinstated again?" he asked with a chuckle.

Edgeworth smirked. "Of course. Mei put in a good word for you, you know."

"She did?" Gumshoe winced as he pressed a little too hard at his temple. "She's…uh…quite a woman."

"Yes, she certainly is."

"Quite a family you got, in fact…" Gumshoe glanced over hesitantly, fearing he may have said something inappropriate, but Edgeworth's thin lips were still curled pleasantly. The expression made Gumshoe happier than he would admit—he hadn't seen his old comrade in such good spirits for a long time. "I'm glad," he murmured.

"Hm?" Edgeworth titled his head attentively but didn't take his eyes off the road. "Well, of course. You're a good detective, Gumshoe."

"No, I mean…" He grinned brightly. "For you, pal. You finally won a case."

Edgeworth glanced at him, and then laughed—openly, with more honest humor than Gumshoe could remember hearing in him before. "'Finally'?" he echoed with mock indignation.

Gumshoe was suddenly flustered. "Well…well yeah. I mean, y'haven't since before Mr. Wright…."

Edgeworth laughed again and shook his head. "What did you think I've been doing this past year?" he asked. "I'll have you know, Detective, I've won many cases since I joined the District Attorney's office in Paris."

"You…huh?" Gumshoe's brow furrowed as he tried to picture Edgeworth standing up in any court but their own, with little success.

"Don't think about it too hard," Edgeworth advised. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I…hey!" Gumshoe crossed his arms and slumped down in his passenger seat. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help feeling…somewhat jealous. Though glad to hear he was still working, he didn't like the thought of Edgeworth getting along with an entirely different group of prosecutors, different detectives…

They arrived at Gumshoe's apartment a few minutes later—Edgeworth smirked most of the way—and despite his protests Edgeworth insisted on seeing him inside. His place was small and always a mess, covered in old papers he'd forgotten to file, carry-out boxes, laundry… He cringed at Edgeworth's disapproving expression and did his best to kick the clutter out of the front hall as they entered.

"Sorry, Sir," he said sheepishly, tossing an old carton of Chinese food into the trash. "I didn't know you were comin', y'know?"

"It's all right." Edgeworth slipped out of his suit coat and folded it over the back of a chair in the tiny kitchen space. "Stop fussing—you should be laying down."

"Let me get something for ya," Gumshoe suggested, still bustling about. Seeing Edgeworth in his filthy apartment in his good suit was making him nervous, and he couldn't sit still. "You wanna beer? No, wait, you prob'ly don't drink plain old beer. How about—"

"Detective!" Edgeworth took him firmly by the arm, surprising Gumshoe with his strength as he led him away from the refrigerator. "I told you not to worry about me. Now lie down."

Edgeworth gave him a shove—the edge of the sofa caught him by the calves, and with a grunt he thumped down heavily on the lumpy cushions. He blinked dumbly. "Sir?"

"Don't make me knock you out myself," Edgeworth warned. He pushed at Gumshoe's shoulders, forcing him onto his back. Gumshoe was too startled to fight, and soon he stretched out on the extra long sofa. "Now stay there. I'll get something for your head."

"Huh…?" When Edgeworth stepped back Gumshoe instinctively started to sit up after him, but was quickly glowered back into place. "Um, thanks. Something cold…?" His scalp was beginning to itch beneath the bandages, and he couldn't help but scratch, even if it hurt.

"All right. And don't touch those bandages," Edgeworth called as he headed back into the kitchen. Gumshoe quickly lowered his hand with a guilty chuckle.

The apartment fell quiet, the only sounds those of Edgeworth rummaging through his refrigerator. Every slight shift of a box or carton made Gumshoe curious; he craned his head back so he could see what the younger man was up to. It was such a strange image, especially with Edgeworth out of his coat. The black vest was fitted much more tightly to the shape of his body, making him look younger than Gumshoe was used to. When Edgeworth turned back towards him he quickly lowered his head again.

"Your ice trays are empty," Edgeworth reported. Gumshoe followed him with his eyes as he knelt down next to the sofa, and pressed a chilled beer can to his forehead. The cold spread instantly through his body in welcome relief. "And it doesn't look like you eat very well."

"I keep most of the food in the cupboards," Gumshoe tried to explain. "Mostly instant stuff…" It was embarrassing having Edgeworth looking after him like this. Though with the prosecutor leaning over him like that, it did afford him a better view of his face. He looked very different than he had that afternoon almost seventh months ago at the prison… The color was back in his skin, and there was something sharp and almost bright in his gray eyes—the vitality Gumshoe had seen in him the first time he appeared as his witness in court. Just seeing Edgeworth having regained that spirit made him feel years younger.

"It's not good for you," Edgeworth was saying, and Gumshoe quickly cut off his reminiscing. "All that artificial so-called food. You and Wright have to get off of that diet." He took Gumshoe's hand, moving it to hold the can in his place.

"Well, at least I try to get a variety…" Gumshoe replied with a frown, relaxing into the sofa cushions.

"You ought to have something more substantial," Edgeworth continued to lecture. "Something with real vegetables, and protein." He reached down, beginning to undo the man's necktie for him.

Gumshoe's attention was quickly drawn. Though the tie was already loose Edgeworth clearly wasn't as familiar with the knot as he was those on his own neckpiece, and his fingers kept brushing against Gumshoe's chest as he tried to tug it apart. His brow, furrowed in concentration, was almost comical. But it was his hands that made Gumshoe hold very still and tugged his pulse up into his throat.

Edgeworth finally separated the knot with a tiny snort of accomplishment. As he start to tug the necktie off, however, Gumshoe couldn't take any more—he wasn't used to being cared after like this, and it made him a little uneasy. He covered Edgeworth's wrist intending to urge it away. "Uh, y'don't have to do this, pal," he said, voice coming out quieter than he'd intended. "Making a fuss over me…."

Edgeworth paused, and for a long moment their eyes met, both falling still. Something in the contact of warm, bare skin struck them both sharply. His hands were still trapped against Gumshoe's chest, forearms pressed along his stomach so that he was shifted a little whenever Gumshoe breathed. The silence was thick and awkward but Gumshoe couldn't bring himself to push Edgeworth away as he had intended.

"I…." Gumshoe's words fell short. The longer Edgeworth watched him, looking suddenly so puzzled, the more aware he became of that thick knot in his stomach that tightened whenever they were together. He had for so long mistaken it for admiration and concern that when he tried to speak again and felt his cheeks darken with a childish blush, it surprised even him. His hand tightened helplessly against Edgeworth's wrist.

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed on his companion's flustered expression. All at once he was struck with the same strange recognition Gumshoe had been, and in his face reflected the gears in his mind spinning to life. Gumshoe imagined he could almost see the figures passing through his brain, calculating explanations, exchanges, possibilities he had not considered until that moment. He didn't move or speak but his stiff, unwavering gaze was somehow dizzying.

The detective gulped, telling himself to let go and apologize—for anything, just to get Edgeworth to stop staring at him with such intensity. But then Edgeworth's lips moved. Gumshoe held his breath as Edgeworth smiled, and then leaned forward, closing the already short distance between them. Paralyzed, he could only stare in disbelief, until…a soft, fatherly kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"You're a good man, Detective Gumshoe," Edgeworth said quietly as he began to straighten once more.

"Mr. Edgeworth—" Strength flooded back into Gumshoe with a tiny gasp, and he dropped the long-forgotten beer so he could fasten his other hand onto Edgeworth's shoulder before he could get too far away.

They paused again, this time only a few inches apart. Gumshoe shivered at his own boldness and had to look away. "I'm…I'm sorry," he murmured. "I know…I know you probably gotta go again, huh? You were just here, 'cause'a Miss Karma…" Edgeworth shifted, and he licked his lips and continued before he could be interrupted. "I'm sorry for the way this city's treated ya. But…"

His hands tensed. "But I just wanted you to know, Sir, that I'm glad," he blurted out. "Glad you an' I got to work together, for a while at least. And I hope…all the good luck in the world to you."

Edgeworth didn't answer right away, and his silence made the other man cringe. Gumshoe's stomach was tight as he felt Edgeworth shift against him and lean forward. Long, firm fingers pressed into his jaw to urge his head to turn; and then a wide, warm mouth was pressed to his, touching their lips in a kiss he hadn't realized he'd been waiting for.

The muscles along Gumshoe's stomach tightened as he swelled up faintly into the kiss, head lifting off the sofa's armrest. He was too afraid to really kiss him back—could barely move at all as if everything would dissolve away into smoke and fantasy. But then Edgeworth's hands were pressing into his chest, and his tongue was brushing lightly over his trembling lips. With a tiny murmur of surprise and relief Gumshoe slumped onto his back once more.

Edgeworth separated then with a thin gasp of his own. His usually pale complexion was flushed and his breath a bit faster than it had been minutes ago. He looked incredulous at his own actions, which Gumshoe could sympathize with well enough. He couldn't believe that what had just happened was real.

"Sir…?" Gumshoe stared up into the other's face, and this time the knot from his stomach tightened a little lower. It was suddenly hard to remember the last time someone had hovered over him like that. Distracted, his hand began to slip from Edgeworth's shoulder. "What…"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Edgeworth replied. His cool smirk made Gumshoe's insides melt a little. When Gumshoe's drifting hand reached his elbow Edgeworth shifted, nudging it down to his ribs. "Though you really should be resting…."

"Yes, but…" Gumshoe was cut off by another unexpected kiss, and this time he pushed past his insecurity to return it. He wasn't maybe the most experienced of his officer peers but he was used to his lovers being more aggressive than him, and he knew how to respond. At first there was a hint of almost virginal curiosity in Edgeworth's clever lips; he hadn't imagined this scenario as often as Gumshoe had in his dreams, and his kiss was hesitant and explorative. Testing himself, even, to see if this was what he wanted.

That didn't last very long. Edgeworth adjusted quickly to his new partner, shifting up on his feet to lower more of his weight against Gumshoe's broad body. There wasn't enough room on the sofa for them both but Gumshoe pressed his hand into Edgeworth's ribs—had he placed it there anticipating this?—to better support him. Despite the awkward positioning Edgeworth managed to fit them together perfectly, enabling him to focus instead on their meeting lips.

Gumshoe hadn't known it was possible to be so affected by another person. Now that Edgeworth seemed to have gotten over the initial shock his mouth was hot and demanding, and Gumshoe couldn't help a strained groan of pleasure as Edgeworth rubbed his tongue possessively against his. Every muscle in his body felt tight with excitement, his pulse so heavy against his temples he thought he might faint.

When he realized that dizziness was actually a lack of breath broke the kiss with a regretful murmur. Edgeworth's body rose and fell with his as they both gasped for much needed air. Even then Gumshoe was a little unsteady, and he finally let go of the captured wrist to rub at his forehead. _What a horrible time to be injured_…

Edgeworth watched him, his eyes half lidded and heavy, making Gumshoe wonder if they'd been that way the entire time. It was vindicating to fell the man's hands tightening reflexively against his chest—to know that Edgeworth may have been just as effected by their brief, shared fervor. Gradually, their breath began to even out.

Edgeworth licked his lips. "Is your head all right?" he asked, reaching up to smooth his thumb gently over the bandages.

"Yes!" Gumshoe replied quickly. "My head is…." He blushed darker and did his best not to look guilty for where those words had taken his mind just then. "…just fine."

Edgeworth smirked again, and as Gumshoe looked away in embarrassment began to lean back. Though he hated to let him go Gumshoe's hand tensed only briefly against his ribs before falling away. _Is…that it…?_

"Sorry I got you riled up," Edgeworth apologized, almost…coyly. "When you're injured." He retrieved the fallen beer can, dropping it abruptly in Gumshoe's lap.

"Ah!" Gumshoe jumped and quickly reached for it—the cold shot through him again, but it couldn't quite erase the burning heat from his face and ears. "H-Hey—"

Edgeworth chuckled as he stretched and pushed to his feet. "Get some rest, Detective," he suggested. "Now's not the best time for that."

Gumshoe frowned as he dropped the offending can back onto the floor. "But…" He grimaced a little in embarrassment and shifted discreetly to face the sofa's back. _He expects me to sleep after **that?** _"You're right, but…are you leaving?"

He craned his neck back, watching as Edgeworth fixed himself a glass of water in the kitchen. The sight of the prosecutor moving about his apartment so casually, which had once made him nervous, now looked so natural it made his chest ache.

"Do you want me to?" Edgeworth asked, turning back as he sipped the water.

"Well, no," Gumshoe replied instantly. "I mean, unless you want to."

"I don't have to go anywhere." Edgeworth returned, and handed him the glass. "I'll stay until you're asleep."

Gumshoe was touched by the offer, and he grinned meekly as he took a long gulp of the water. It helped calm him down a little, at least. "Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth. I'd…like that."

"All right." Edgeworth accepted the drink back when he was finished with it, carrying it with him to the chair in the kitchen that was Gumshoe's only other piece of sitting furniture. "Let me know if you need anything."

"No, I'm…fine." Gumshoe settled himself, still facing the back of the sofa—just in case. "Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Gumshoe."

The apartment went quiet again. After a moment Gumshoe tipped his head up one last time, watching Edgeworth, who was reading an old newspaper off his kitchen table. Though he could have been disappointed by the abrupt passing of those brief, intimate moments, he wasn't. Not with Edgeworth watching over him.

Smiling shyly to himself, Gumshoe lowered his head and relaxed.


	4. Part 4

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic contains adult male/male content.

Final part! Takes place after GS3, but shouldn't take any extra knowledge or contain any spoilers.

This chapter is rated NC-17 for sexual content.

**Steady Inhale**

Part 4/4

A year passed.

Edgeworth went back to Europe. Gumshoe knew he would, so there was no reason to be disappointed. He didn't ask why or if he'd back. But a few weeks later he got a postcard from Paris, with a short message about how Edgeworth was doing. He tacked it up on the bulletin board by his desk, and when another came a month later, he added that one, too.

Then it was February again, and colder than ever. Another chill winter, another heavy case behind them. Gumshoe was just relieved that he'd scraped through with his job intact again. But as was always the case even with the most difficult trials, a few days later everything was back to normal. Or at least, as close to normal as things ever were.

Gumshoe tugged his coat higher as he stepped out of the courthouse. It was only mid afternoon but the clouds were so dark and so low that it might as well have been the dead of night. Sometime during the proceedings it had begun to snow. He shivered; it hadn't been a difficult testimony but the weather was starting to get to him, and he tightened his coat as he made his way down the courthouse steps.

Preoccupied as he was with his own thoughts, Gumshoe didn't notice the figure leaning against his beat up old car until he'd reached the base of the stairs. It was an all too familiar man wrapped up in a long, dark overcoat, his already silver hair highlighted with flecks of fresh snow. He was staring off into the street apparently lost in his own contemplation. Gumshoe slowed his gait as he approached. When the tap of his footsteps was close enough to be heard Miles Edgeworth finally glanced over, and upon seeing the detective a slow smile worked its way across his lips. The warm, sincere expression gave new feeling to Gumshoe's numbing fingertips.

"Mr. Edgeworth." Gumshoe stopped just in front of him, awkward but unable to hide how pleased he was—Edgeworth had been waiting for him. "What are you doing here, Sir?" He grinned meekly. "Hiding out again?"

Edgeworth reached up to brush the thin layer of snow off his shoulders. "Not this time," he replied easily. For a moment his smile tightened in a way that was almost shy. "I was waiting for you."

"You…were?" Gumshoe repeated, baffled. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I thought…you would'a been on your way home by now, with the trial over…you know. Back to Europe."

"That's just what I was waiting here to tell you." Edgeworth pushed away from the passenger door that he had been leaning against and titled his head up. "I've decided to stay."

By then Gumshoe had imagined those words so many times that hearing them spoken didn't seem convincing at first. He shook himself. "You have?" A little tremor of hope scrambled up his spine and down into his stomach. "Really, pal? Here?"

"Yes." Edgeworth grinned. "I have."

Gumshoe's lips parted with the intention of speaking, but his throat abruptly closed off, and instead he threw his arms happily around Edgeworth's broad shoulders. He could tell that Edgeworth had braced himself for the sudden show of affection—Edgeworth knew him that well—and when a pair of arms twisted firmly around his back he nearly sighed out loud. His friend was finally coming home.

"I'm so glad, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe's voice rushed back to him all at once and tumbled over all the things he wanted to say. "Everyone's been waiting for ya—I kept all'a yer postcards at the station. Even Mr. Wright kept asking 'bout ya, pal. It hasn't been the same since you been gone…."

Edgeworth chuckled against Gumshoe's shoulder, and after a moment urged him back—he had been holding onto the prosecutor very strongly, and he had to gasp for air a moment. "Thank you," Edgeworth said, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Not at all, Sir!" Gumshoe couldn't stop grinning, couldn't fight back the anxious flutterings of relief filling his stomach. There was still too much he wanted to say and not enough breath to do it in. "Are you staying in your old house, pal? I poke in on it every couple'a weeks, it's been doing fine. Or…."

"I only decided today," Edgeworth said with a slight shrug. "You're the first person I've told, so…my place has no electricity." He gave his coat a tug. "Or heat."

"Oh…." Gumshoe scratched the back of his neck. "You want me to drop you off at your hotel, then?" he offered.

"Actually…." Miles grin twitched into a smirk. "I was hoping you'd offer something a little more…personal."

Gumshoe straightened, his already cold-flushed cheeks growing darker. "P-Personal? You wanna stay with _me_, pal?"

"Unless you'd rather I…"

"No!" Gumshoe shook his head, and nudged Edgeworth away from the car so he could open the passenger side door for him. "No, it's fine! But…my place is so…." He winced. "It's not any cleaner'n the last time you saw it, Sir."

"I'll manage," Edgeworth chuckled, sliding into the car. "Thank you, Detective."

"N-No problem…."

Gumshoe hurried around to the driver's side, and fidgeted nervously as he buckled himself in and pulled his car away from the courthouse. He did his best not to glance at Edgeworth beside him, fearing that it would only fuel his racing imagination and impair his driving. Gumshoe wasn't the kind to let himself dwell on fantasies, and in the year since that one, brief night, had let the memory rest undisturbed at the back of his mind. However sweet his mouth had been, that was not the only reason Edgeworth had been missed.

At the moment, though, Gumshoe's mind was telling him otherwise. There were a dozen ways to interpret a request to spend the night, but coming from Miles Edgeworth he suddenly didn't know what to think. The prosecutor had to have known he was asking for a dirty little apartment with a single, lumpy mattress, when he could have easily afforded any hotel room in the city. The more Gumshoe considered, the more Edgeworth's request sounded like an invitation.

_Stop that! Don't be ridiculous_. Gumshoe licked his lips and forced himself to speak, to break the silence. "So what changed your mind, pal?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. "About coming home, I mean."

"I realized…all my friends were here," Edgeworth replied after only a short pause. His sincerity was a little bit surprising. "All the people I really care about. And I'm needed here."

"That's for sure," Gumshoe chuckled. "We're losing prosecutors left and right…"

Forgetting his earlier reasoning he glanced over at the man, and was captivated momentarily by the look of sheer content in his face. It wasn't until then that he believed Edgeworth really intended to stay with them.

Gumshoe was first through the apartment door, and he hurried ahead of his company to clear the entrance of old newspapers and empty cans. "Ya gotta start giving me warnings," he laughed as he shoved the clutter into piles and threw away an old pizza box. "I'd've cleaned up…."

"Don't worry about it," Edgeworth assured as he followed a few steps behind. He looked back and forth around the small apartment, reacquainting himself. His eyes narrowed slightly on the couch before turning to join Gumshoe in the kitchen. "Besides, it's…cozy."

_Nice way of saying "small,"_ Gumshoe though with a glum smile. But he wouldn't let that deter him. "Can I get you something, Mr. Edgeworth? Some water? Oh! I think I have some of that tea y'sent for New Years…"

The sound of Edgeworth's quiet chuckle paused him, and he glanced back curiously. Edgeworth was folding his overcoat over the back of a chair, looking more amused than was normal for him. "Um…what's so funny, pal?" Gumshoe had to ask.

"Nothing." Edgeworth shook his head. "Some water would be fine, thank you."

Gumshoe pursed his lips and selected a glass from the cupboards; it was a little irritating that Edgeworth seemed so at ease when he himself was so tense. As he filled the glass Edgeworth came up beside him and he tried not to let his discomfort show. "It's, ah, still pretty early," Gumshoe said as he handed over the drink. "I've got the evening off'a work, but…"

Edgeworth set the glass down, untouched, and pressed his hand against Gumshoe's shoulder to turn him away from the sink. He moved slowly but the detective was still caught off guard when Edgeworth's arms slid around his ribs in a firm embrace. The breath went out of him and it took him a moment to respond. "Sir…" His own arms curled around Edgeworth's shoulders once more. He wished he could have seen the other's face but it was pressed too close to his neck to make out any expression.

"Thank you," Edgeworth murmured, his voice rough with embarrassment. It wasn't often that he offered such genuine sentiments, and the gesture was not lost on Gumshoe. "I've…wanted to tell you that for a while now, Detective." His arms tightened. "Thank you."

"I…" Gumshoe licked his lips. He was fighting the urge to pull Edgeworth even tighter against him. "You're welcome, pal," he replied quietly. He tried to smile but it felt shaky at best. "Though…I haven't done anything you should be thanking me for…"

"Of course you have." Edgeworth sighed; when he shifted the delicate fabric of his cravat tickled Gumshoe's throat and made him blush. "But it's all right, if you don't know."

"Mr. Edgeworth..." Gumshoe shivered, and finally it was too much. His hands slid up to the base of Edgeworth's neck, urging him back just enough so he could duck his head and touch their lips together. Edgeworth stiffened in surprised but quickly relaxed again. A slight tilt of his jaw sealed their mouths more easily and drew a soft murmur of contentment from the detective.

They separated with twin gasps, both red-faced and a little short on breath. "And that," Gumshoe breathed, his eyes wide and bright, "_I've_ wanted to do for a while now."

Edgeworth smiled, drawing his hands back to instead curl around the front of Gumshoe's coat collar. "Is that _all_?"

Edgeworth pushed up on his toes to meet him in another kiss. His lips were just as full and firm as Gumshoe remembered, possibly even more so, and he shivered excitedly beneath them. He seemed to know just how much pressure exert, what degree to tilt his head. But when Gumshoe drew his hands down to the small of Edgeworth's back, following the curve of his spine, his rhythm faltered—he paused, separating their lips with a low sigh that was almost a moan.

The sound of his voice, however faint, sent a little pulse of heat through Gumshoe's already taut body. For all that Edgeworth's advances were doing to him, the thought that he could be just as enticing to his partner was even more effective. He stroked the length of Edgeworth's long back again, strongly, and shivered when another pleased sigh emptied against his jaw. _He must really like that_….

Edgeworth abruptly pulled back, and Gumshoe feared he was about to be teased and sent to bed when he was suddenly jerked forward by the front of his shirt. Edgeworth glanced over his shoulder just enough to see where he was going as he all but dragged Gumshoe into the apartment's small living room. A twist and a shove sent Gumshoe down onto the sofa, and to his shock Edgeworth quickly climbed after him.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth—" Gumshoe leaned back, squirming and blushing darkly as Edgeworth dropped into his lap, his knees on either side of his hips. He clenched his jaw against making any embarrassing sounds when Edgeworth shifted and pressed against his groin. "Are…are you all right…?"

"Never better," Edgeworth assured. He kissed him hard, full on the mouth, before switching his attention to the side of Gumshoe's throat. "Keep doing that."

Gumshoe tilted his head back with a blissful sigh. "Doing…what?"

Edgeworth took his hands, guiding them again to the small of his back. "That. God, that feels good…."

By now Gumshoe was certain that if his face became any redder, it would be permanent. All the same he quickly complied, massaging from Edgeworth's shoulders to the curve of his hips, all in one, smooth motion of his hands. It seemed to do the trick—Edgeworth arched his back into the touch, his breath hissing quietly against Gumshoe's neck between kisses. Soon his long fingers were relieving Gumshoe of his necktie, with much greater ease than the last time, and then they moved on to his shirt buttons. The touch of coarse palms against his bared chest distracted Gumshoe from his massage. But when his hands stilled for too long Edgeworth grunted softly and bit at his lower lip, refusing to keep undressing him until they resumed. It reminded him vaguely of a spoiled cat.

Edgeworth's coordination was impressive to say the least. Gumshoe was so enthralled with every drawn out kiss, with just having the opportunity to touch him so openly, that it took him a while to realize his hands were no longing running over the thick wool of his suit coat. Both jacket and vest were suddenly in a pile on sofa next to him. When Edgeworth started to work him out of his own long overcoat he finally had to pull his hands away from the man's back.

Edgeworth sighed heavily, and leaned back so he could tug Gumshoe forward as well. Together they worked him out of the heavy green fabric and tossed it aside.

"I…" Gumshoe leaned back against the sofa again. His own heavy breathing was beginning to make him dizzy but he couldn't help it. He had never expected a scenario like this to be played out, let alone imagined that Edgeworth would be so…aggressive. He grinned weakly and tried to put his incredulity into words. "I never thought…you…."

Edgeworth's expression softened. He looked amazing: his skin flushed, his soft silver hair clinging faintly to his cheeks and neck with perspiration. But it was the gleam of affection in his eyes that made Gumshoe wilt all over again, and the next kiss he offered was slow and even tender. "You said I could spend the night," he reminded in a whisper.

"Yeah…." Gumshoe blinked, realizing suddenly that Edgeworth really did kiss with his eyes open. What there was to see when they were so close he had no idea…. "Of course. You can take…."

Edgeworth cut him off with another full kiss. This time he shifted forward, and in doing so Gumshoe could feel the man's excitement pressing into his abdomen. He flinched as his own body tightened in kind, and his hands dropped involuntarily to Edgeworth's hips to stop him. "Wait, you mean…."

Edgeworth pressed his hands to Gumshoe's chest, gradually spreading his shirt open so he could slip it off his shoulders. Gumshoe was too frozen to stop him. "Why not?"

"You mean…." Gumshoe's mind was still slow to comprehend, and he gulped nervously. "You want to…with _me_?"

His voice had come out so childishly disbelieving that Edgeworth had to stop what he was doing to laugh. "You have to ask that _now_?" he teased. "After all _that_?"

Gumshoe glanced away. "I just didn't think…."

Edgeworth kissed the sensitive skin just below his ear, making his shoulders hitch when it tickled. "Does that mean you don't want to?"

"No," Gumshoe said quickly, his hand curling possessively against Edgeworth's side. "No, just…." He licked his lips and nodded, mostly to himself. "I mean, all right." He smiled boyishly. "If…you wanna."

Edgeworth grinned, and after relieving Gumshoe of his shirt pushed off of him once more. "Then let's find somewhere more appropriate." He took Gumshoe's hand and helped him to his feet.

"But…" Gumshoe tried to hang back as Edgeworth led him into the next room of his small apartment: the barely furnished bedroom. There was a tall dresser and a basket for laundry in the corner, but other than that and a small wastebasket the room was empty save for a single-sized mattress on a short box spring. Edgeworth frowned at it thoughtfully.

"I don't sleep in here," Gumshoe explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "The bed's too small, so I use the couch…."

Edgeworth chuckled. "We'll just have to make do." He toed out of his shoes and climbed onto the mattress. "Do you have…?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Gumshoe tugged his shoes off on his way to the dresser, shivering a little now that he was half bare. He dug frantically through his top drawer—he didn't want to make Edgeworth wait—and unearthed several condoms and half a bottle of lubricant. "It's, um, a little old," he said apologetically, bringing them back to the bed.

"I don't think it comes with an expiration date," Edgeworth assured smugly. He shoved the articles under Gumshoe's pillow and gave his hand a tug. "We don't need them quite yet."

Gumshoe let himself be tugged onto the bed. He never would have guessed that Edgeworth would be one for this much foreplay, but he wasn't about to complain. Even more surprising was when Edgeworth stretched out on his back, pulling the detective over him.

Even now Edgeworth's deep kisses left him breathless. Gumshoe didn't notice for once that his feet were hanging off the end of the bed as he pressed his companion into the mattress with the weight of his body. Gradually his own hands lost their bashful nature, and he braced himself on elbow so he could undo the buttons of Edgeworth's dress shirt. The skin beneath was warm and smooth, making him feel clumsy and rough by comparison.

When it came time to pull the shirt off Edgeworth rolled onto his side, stretching his arms back to make it easy for him. After it was off he continued until he was on his stomach. But just when Gumshoe thought he might have been expecting another massage Edgeworth braced his hands against the mattress and pushed up, urging them both up onto their knees.

Gumshoe followed his prodding; once he was sitting up Edgeworth leaned back against his chest and craned his head for another firm kiss. Every movement of his body was so fluid and confident Gumshoe was almost embarrassed. Determined not to disappoint he turned to better meet Edgeworth's mouth and wrapped his arms around his chest.

When they broke apart again, he chuckled. "I can't keep up with you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Edgeworth took his hands, drawing down his body to rest at the hem of his pants.

"Ah…" Gumshoe's fingers stretched, and without any further prodding began to undo the buttons beneath them. "Mr. Edgeworth…?"

"Hmm?" Edgeworth settled heavily against Gumshoe's chest, their faces so close that Gumshoe could feel his eyelids flutter as he worked his pants down his hips.

"You're really sure about this?" He was probably going to be admonished again but he asked anyway.

Edgeworth reached up, setting his palm against Gumshoe's cheek. "Yes. I am."

He drew Gumshoe into another one of his softer kisses, which somehow had a greater impact on the detective's already racing heart than any of his more forceful advances thus far. As their lips met Edgeworth carefully turned his body about, freeing himself from his pants in the process. Once they were facing each other his fervor resumed; he grabbed Gumshoe by the shoulders and twisted them about, so that this time Gumshoe landed on his back, the slighter weight of Edgeworth's body over his.

"They're under the pillow," Edgeworth said.

Gumshoe smiled breathlessly and reached up, but jumped with a surprised gasp when he felt stern hands sliding down to his crotch. He squirmed as Edgeworth undid and began to remove his pants and underwear. "You, uh, startled me."

Edgeworth smiled. Once he'd tossed the garments aside—along with his own underwear and both their socks—he turned back, and paused, his gaze running the length of his comrade's now naked body. His eyes thinned slightly when they reached one spot in particular.

Gumshoe wriggled self consciously as he finally retrieved the items from earlier. "Sir…?"

Edgeworth shook himself. "Nothing," he said quickly, and after a moment added, "Consider it a compliment."

Gumshoe blushed and fumbled with the condom wrapper. _What's that supposed to mean?_

When he finally got the wrapper open he started to reach down, only to have it plucked out of his hand. "Just get that ready," Edgeworth told him, nodded toward the bottle of lubricant.

"S-Sure, pal…" Gumshoe picked it up, but was quickly distracted watching Edgeworth's hands. Even knowing what was coming he flinched at the first touch to his stiff, sensitive flesh. He watched, toes curling as Edgeworth spread the cool latex over him. "Ah…."

It wasn't until Gumshoe handed over the bottle as well that he realized what Edgeworth was preparing him for, as obvious as it should have been. "Wait…you want _me_ to—"

Edgeworth closed his hand, slick with warm lubricant, around Gumshoe's straining erection. His smile was deep and almost sly as he covered him. "Would you rather turn over?" he suggested.

Gumshoe couldn't have replied if he'd wanted to. His hands tightened in the bed sheets beneath them as a faint lair of sweat broke out on his brow. The fingers sliding over him were so strong, so precise in each liquid motion that he could have easily given in to years worth of guilty fantasy right then.

"S-Stop," he gasped urgently. "I…."

He almost groaned in disappointment when the other actually listened. But then Edgeworth was climbing over him again, bracing one hand against his abdomen as he shifted on his knees. "Take it easy on me," he said as he reached behind him, guiding then together. "It's been a while."

Gumshoe gulped dryly. "Y-Yeah…." It had been a while for him, too, and he hoped his enthusiasm wouldn't get the better of him. His hands slid to Edgeworth's hips to help support him. He tried to brace his heels as well but they kept slipping off the bed edge and he couldn't bend his knees any further without moving Edgeworth as well.

Edgeworth lowered himself slowly—agonizingly so, and Gumshoe grimaced as all the muscles of his abdomen tightened in expectation and restraint. The heat gradually surrounding him seemed to erase his every rational thought. His head fell back with a quiet groan but then he couldn't see his partner, and he struggled to lower his chin once more. "M…Mr…."

Edgeworth hummed thinly. His brow was creased with concentration but his eyes were still only half-closed, as always. Though he looked tense Gumshoe couldn't tell if he was in pain. He suddenly wished he would have gone through better preparation. He was working up to suggest it when Edgeworth began to move again, lifting up off him just as slowly as he had descended. The friction quickly reduced Gumshoe's words to senseless whimpers of pleasure.

Not unlike their first kiss, Edgeworth adjusted to his new lover with startling receptiveness. His jaw unclenched as he came down a second time, with greater confidence than the first, and then again in a slowly mounting rhythm. Gumshoe's hands were still tight about his hips but he needed very little guidance. His pace was steady and Gumshoe was captivated by the sight of him.

Edgeworth was not a vocal lover. His face was expressive, tightening faintly with each motion of their bodies, and his breath was heavy and panting, but he didn't speak or groan aloud as he might have expected. It made the room feel hot and tense around them. Gumshoe, on the other hand, could not keep his voice down despite his attempts. He bit his lip around each low moan that threatened to leave him every time Edgeworth clenched around him. Holding it back only made his body that much more desperate to cry out, and more than once he stifled his voice against the back of his hand.

When Gumshoe felt his stamina running out the pressure building in his stomach became too much. His heels scratched at the bed and finally found a reliable foothold with witch to give him proper leverage. He thrust up into Edgeworth strongly, surprising him into a soft cry. The shudder of pleasure that tiny admission gave him urged Gumshoe to continue, until his muscles were burning from the strain of arching up into the other man again and again.

Edgeworth tensed against him. By now he was holding his breath entirely and Gumshoe could feel him trembling beneath his hands. A few seconds later Edgeworth gave in with a long, shuddering sigh—hot muscles tightened around his already over-anxious partner, and this time Gumshoe couldn't hold back a deep groan as he finally came.

Neither moved for a long time, gasping for breath and trying to get their limbs to obey them once more. At long last Edgeworth braced his hands against Gumshoe's stomach and pushed himself up, only to collapse a moment later on his side. He had to grab at Gumshoe's arm to keep from rolling off the thin bed.

Gumshoe glanced over—Edgeworth's eyes were finally closed as he panted softly against Gumshoe's shoulder. Despite how much in control he had been earlier, he looked exhausted and might have even still been shivering a little. Gumshoe licked his lips and tested his voice. "Hey, pal…"

Edgeworth smiled wearily. "Yes?"

Gumshoe relaxed a little when he saw that expression. With a quiet murmur he reached down to remove the condom and toss it into the nearby wastebasket. "You all right? I…didn't hurt ya, did I...?"

Edgeworth stretched, and though he groaned softly his expression didn't change. "No, I'm fine."

Gumshoe sighed, relieved—he felt guilty for getting carried away, but Edgeworth looked so content that he couldn't stay worried for long. He tugged himself to the edge of the bed to give him more room. "If you…need anything," he offered awkwardly, "just ask. Something to drink, or if you wanna shower…."

Edgeworth shook his head against the pillow. "No, I think…I'll take a nap first," he murmured. He pushed his sweat-dampened hair away from his face. "If you don't mind."

"All right…." Gumshoe watched him a moment, and when Edgeworth didn't move again or ask him to give up the bed, he decided it was all right to stay. He sighed deeply. _I sill can't believe it_. He was grinning, openly and childishly, as he closed his eyes. _I still can't believe we really_….

When Gumshoe awoke some time later, there was even less light coming through his apartment windows than before. He had no idea how long he might have slept but it seemed like hours, and he felt a little stiff. Fearing Edgeworth would be worse off than him he turned, intending to offer him a more practical massage. But he wasn't there.

Gumshoe sat up sharply. Edgeworth wasn't in the room, but his shirt and pants were still piled on the floor. He wouldn't have left without them. Gumshoe knew that, but that didn't stave off the sudden fear that he was alone in the apartment. With a little shudder he pushed off the bed and moved into the living room. "Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Hm?"

Short lived though that moment of disappointment was, Gumshoe's sigh of relief couldn't have been greater. Edgeworth was stretched out on his sofa, his hair freshly cleaned, dressed in a pair of Gumshoe's winter pajamas. The cigarette between his lips had been smoked halfway, and as Gumshoe came closer he folded the newspaper he'd been reading over his stomach. He lifted his eyes. "What is it?"

"You…." Gumshoe smiled, and felt a mysterious sting at the back of his eyes. "You're still here."

"Of course I am," Edgeworth replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of Gumshoe's pajamas, and lit one against the butt he was already smoking.

"Want one?"


End file.
